Suprise, suprise!
by sunrisesong15
Summary: 15 years after graduating from PS118, Arnold and the gang are reunited at the school's reunion. When Arnold sees Helga for the first time in 15 years, what do you think will happen? Plot twists! Warning: First chapters are dull,but rest are good. I am so
1. Default Chapter

Suprise, Suprise!

Chapter One:

The Invitation

Arnold looked up from his work to see an envelope dropped on his desk. He opened it curiously to

find an invitation. 'PS118 school reunion' it read. "Jani!" Arnold cried to his secretary Jani. Jani walked quickly

into the room. "Clear the 15th," he told her," I've go a reunion to go to." Jani nodded and went back tp her desk.

Arnold smiled to himself thinking back to old times. ' I wonder if they are any different' he thought.

Every one of these people he knew very well. He knew how they thought. He had grown up with them. No

matter what happened in his life, his PS118 friends were still the most special to him. He wanted to go back home.


	2. 15 years is a long time

Suprise, suprise!

Chapter 2:

15 years is a long time.

As soon as Arnold walked into PS118 every sweet memory came flowing back to him. Realizing

everything was the same, Arnold walked into the cafeteria. The hallway, the classrooms, everything.

When Arnold walked in he saw many familiar faces. He was greeted by Gerald. " Hey man, long

time no see," said Gerald. "Nice to see ya," Arnold replied back. Arnold looked around at the people around him.

" Look at how different everyone is. Everything is different," he said. Then he saw Eugene. He had just spilled

punch on himself. Arnold and Gerald laughed. " Okay, maybe Eugene is the same," Arnold stated. Gerald

grinned.

"Hey Football-Head," said a calm voice from behind Arnold. Arnold smiled. He had not heard

that name in 15 years. Slowly, he turned around him. Before him stood a beautiful blonde. ' Wait, it couldn't be'

he thought. " Helga?" he questioned. Helga smiled. "Helga, you, look, different," he said. "Different in a good way

or different in a bad way?" she replied. Arnold answered," Definitely different in a good way," Helga smiled,

flipped her hair and walked away to talk to Phoebe.

"Gerald, tell me that was not Helga. Also tell me that I didn't just say that out loud," Arnold

said. Gerald replied, " I could tell you that but it wouldn't be true. Gees, 15 years is a long time."


	3. Old Feelings and New Dreams

**Suprise, suprise**

**Chapter 3:**

**Old Feelings and New Dreams**

**"Arnold! Arnold! Earth to Arnold!" Gerald said as he waved his hand in front**

**Arnold's face," You have been staring into space for the last ten minutes." Arnold woke **

**himself out of his trance. "Sorry, just thinking," Arnold replied. Gerald raised an eyebrow.**

**" Thinking about a certain blonde?" he said. Arnold shrugged," Is it that obvious?" he asked.**

**"Well, you did give her a really weird look," he stated. Arnold hit his own forehead.**

**" Why can't I get over Arnold?" Helga said to herself, "Why do I have this consant**

**battle of my heart and my head? Why can't I ever just confess my love to Arnold? Why? Why?"**

**Helga heard the weezing Brainy behind her. She punched him.**

**Gerald went over to talk to Phoebe. "Look like we got a couple of lovesick puppies on**

**our hands," he said. Phoebe smiled. " I certainly agree. What are we going to do with them?" Phoebe **

**said. " We could always use a jealousy plan," Gerald said mysteriously. "I've got it! Lila!" Phoebe**

**said. "But then who will make Arnold jealous? No one makes Arnold jealous," Gerald said. Phoebe**

**thought for a moment. Then she got an evil look on her face. Gerald shook his head, not believing**

**what she was thinking. " Oh no, no. I am not going to make Arnold jealous," he said. **


	4. The Plan

**Suprise, suprise!**

**Chapter 4:**

**The Plan**

**" Gerald, the plan is simple. All you have to do is make Arnold jealous,"Phoebe said. Gerald**

**asked," What exactly am I supposed to do?" Phoebe shrugged. " I don't know. You'll think of something.**

**Just get Arnold jealous enough for him to confess. Lila will have no problem getting to Helga," Phoebe**

**said. Lila looked confused. "Why?" she asked. "Lila, Helga has liked Arnold forever and when Arnold liked**

**you she was really jealous," Phoebe responded. "Oh, you know, I really need to observe more," Lila said.**

**" Okay, coming back to the present, focus people. We have to plan," Gerald said impatiently. " Fine.**

**Operation Get-Together is a go. Ooh, I've always wanted to say that." Phobe said excitedly. **


	5. Operation GetTogether

**Suprise, suprise!**

**Chapter 5:**

**Operation Get- Together**

**" Hey Arnold," said as she walked up to him. She leaned in and gave him a kiss**

**on the cheek. " I've missed you ever so much," she said and smiled sweetly. Helga's fist clenched.**

**Jealousy burned inside of her. "It's working. It's working, Gerald. Look at Helga." Phoebe said as**

**she pointed at Helga. Arnold glanced back at Helga. Helga galnced at him and walked out of **

**the room. "Helga!" Arnold shouted after her. He started after her. " Score!" Phoebe cried.**

**Helga was sitting on the playground swings and staring at her feet. Arnold sighed.**

**"Life was so much simpler when we were contained in this playground," he said. Helga**

**looked up at him. " Why are you out here?" she asked. Arnold looked in her eyes.**

**"Helga, something is wrong and I want to help," he replied. Helga smiled."Same old Arnold.**

**The Problem-Solver," she said. She sighed. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Arnold**

**asked. "This is something I should have told you a long time ago. Arnold, I ------" Helga was cut**

**off by Eugene opening the door. " What are you guys doing here? It's freezing! Whoa!" Eugene said**

**as he tripped over a ball. Helga giggled. "Same old Eugene," she said. Arnold reached for Helga's**

**hand as they went inside. As soon as they got inside, all the doors of the auditorium locked. Then**

**the power went out. When the lights went out, Helga screamed and jumped into Arnold's arms.**

**When she realized what she had done, she looked awy uncomfortably.**


	6. Expect the Unexpected

**Suprise, suprise!**

**Chapter 6:**

**Expect The Unexpected**

**"Hold on everyone! I might have flashlight in here. Oh, here it is!"**

**Phoebe said as she turned on the flashlight. Helga looked confused. "Why do**

**you carry around such useless things?" she asked. Phoebe shrugged. "Well, you never**

**know when you'll have to perform emergency brain surgery. Now who will be my be my**

**first victim? Mwa ha ha!" Phoebe said jokingly. Everyone laughed. "Why did the power**

**go out?" Arnold asked. Mysteriously, Gerald said," Someone did this on purpose and I**

**am going to figure out who it is." He glanced at everyone, looking each of them in the eye.**

**Then he sat on a chair and stared at the floor. " Okay, on that note, does anyone else have**

**any ideas?" Helga said. Arnold pointed up. "The vents," he said.**

**"Well, who will go up there?" Helga asked. Arnold shrugged. " I have the rope.**

**I found it in that closet," Harold said,pointing to the janitors closet a few feet away. Then Eugene**

**said," I think that Helga and Arnold should go." As Arnold started to climb Gerald shouted," Stop,**

**Hold everything!" Everyone looked at him. "There is only one person in this room who has the**

**motive to do this to us," he said. Everyone looked around. He continued," And that person is...**

**...Eugene." All eyes went to Eugene. Suddenly he laughed maniacally. He said," Yes, yes. I did it!**

**I did it! I did it because of the torture and hell you all put me through. I just had to get back at you.**

**Mwa ha ha! Mwa ha ha! Whoa!" He had just crash into the table. The punch bowl flew and landed**

**right on Rhonda. " You little twerp! Look at my dress!" she cried angrily. Her anger completely**

**controlled her. All of the sudden she punched Eugene. Hard.**

**Eugene fell to the ground dizzily. Helga's mouth dropped open. " Wow! Go Rhonda!"**

**she said. Everyone giggled. " Hey,let's tie him up," Arnold said. Harold picked him up and set him up**

**in a chair. Gerald went and found another to tie him up. "Now how are we going to get out of here?"**

**Stinky asked. Arnold said," We could still use the vents."**


	7. The Escape

Surprise, surprise!

Chapter 7:

The Escape

"No one could ever climb up to those. Except…." Gerald said and then looked over at Arnold and Helga. "You guys were always the best at rope-

climbing," Harold admitted. Arnold and Helga looked at one another. "Us?" Helga asked worriedly. Arnold looked up at the vents and then at Helga. "What

do you say?" he asked, extending his hand out to her. She smiled. "Let's do it," she replied.

Gerald threw the rope into an open vent and secured it. "Ladies first," Arnold commented. Helga smiled and began to pull herself up the rope. Years

before this she would have thrown something at anyone who even dared to call her a lady. Now she didn't mind so much. Arnold began to climb up behind

her. Helga climbed into the vents and pulled Arnold through. "You okay?" Arnold asked breathlessly. Helga nodded and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"How 'bout you?" she replied. "I'm fine," Arnold answered, "Ya know, we might have a better chance of finding an exit if we go separate ways." Helga

nodded and pointed. "I'll go this way." she decided. Arnold nodded in agreement. "Call if you find something," he told her and headed off in the opposite

direction. 'I always thought that if this ever happened, Curly would be responsible. Not Eugene. Though people were really mean to him.' Arnold thought as

he made his way in the vents. 'Helga has changed so much. She's more beautiful, sweeter, and dare I think it, nicer' Arnold kept thinking until he heard a loud

crash. "Help!" he heard Helga scream.

Phoebe looked up to see Helga dangling from the vents. "Helga!" she screamed. Gerald came and put his arm around her shoulders, a worried expression

in his eyes. "Come on, Arnold. Help her," Phoebe heard him whisper softly.

Arnold turned himself around and crawled quickly to where he had heard Helga scream from. He gasped. Only the tips of Helga's slender fingers kept her

hanging on the vents. Her fingers were slowly slipping. Quick as a flash, Arnold grabbed Helga's hand pulled her up. Helga leaned back on Arnold, breathing

heavily. "Thanks," she whispered faintly. Arnold was too shaken up to say anything. 'I almost lost her' he realized. He had known Helga a long time. But he

had never come this close to loosing her. He looked over the edge of the vents. It was a very long way down. It could have killed her. It _would_ have killed

her. He blinked hard to avoid tears. Helga touched his cheek lightly. "You gonna be okay?" she asked. Arnold nodded and looked down again. Helga turned

his face towards hers. "I didn't fall," she whispered and smiled sweetly, "Stop worrying." Arnold smiled and took her hand. "I don't want to lose you," he

told her. He leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "Ever. Helga, I--" Helga put a finger to his lips. "Tell me when we're on the ground," she whispered.

Arnold smiled and looked around. Then his mouth dropped. I see an exit," he said. He crawled forward and pushed open a door.


	8. Free At Last

Surprise, surprise!

Chapter 8:

Free at Last

"Eugene went really, really nuts," Helga commented as she worked hard to un-super-glue the cafeteria doors. Arnold shrugged. "I guess all those years of

ridicule finally got to him," he replied, "Here, use that." He handed her a crow bar and a rock. She inserted the crowbar in the crack of the door and hit the

top with a rock. "Oh, it's like a chisel," she said. "Here, let me help," he reached his arms around her, placing his hands on hers. Helga smiled to herself. She

could feel her knees weaken. Her heart beat unsteadily. The old feeling was still there. "Helga?" Arnold's voice said, snapping her back to reality. "Huh?" she

asked. "You allright?" he asked, concerned. Helga shrugged. "A little dizzy," she admitted, turning around to face him. Arnold searched her eyes. His arms

still surrounded Helga, trapping her. "You're making me nervous," Helga whispered. "Huh?" Arnold asked. Helga shook her head. 'Stupid me. I said that out

loud,' she thought. "Nothing," she told him, blushing slightly. Arnold's fingers brushed her cheek, sending a spark throughout her body. 'Gees' she thought.

Her heart was beating out-of-control. She closed her eyes. 'Get a grip, girl,' the sensible part of her said. 'Don't listen to that!' another part of her shouted. It

was then that she felt Arnold's lips touch hers. Her head began to spin. Arnold pulled back after a moment. Helga opened her eyes. "We still have to get them

out," she said breathlessly. Arnold nodded. Helga sensed his sadness. She put her hand on the side of his face. This time she kissed him. After a couple of

seconds, she pulled back. "Now, stop that pouting, Football-head," she teased. Arnold smiled and hit the crowbar one last time. The glue crumbled and the

door opened. Everyone cheered.

Over the next few years: Arnold and Helga dated for a year until Arnold got the courage to propose. They got married six months later. They have two kids:

Harvey and Alex

Gerald and Phoebe got married and have three kids: Selena, Nathan, and Liz


End file.
